Ab Imo Pectore
by MadMeary
Summary: Finn était un peu plus heureux chaque jour de résider chez les de Martel, et ce n'était pas parce que le château était l'endroit le plus luxueux où il avait vécu, non, c'était parce qu'il s'était fait un ami en la personne de Tristan de Martel et surtout parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Aurora de Martel la plus belle femme du monde.


**The originals est à Julie Plec. Cette histoire est la suite d'Ad Infinitinum. **

* * *

**Ab Imo Pectore**

Finn était un peu plus heureux chaque jour de résider chez les de Martel, et ce n'était pas parce que le château était l'endroit le plus luxueux où il avait vécu, non, c'était parce qu'il s'était fait un ami en la personne de Tristan de Martel et surtout parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Aurora de Martel la plus belle femme du monde. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il la rejoignait en cachette la nuit dans sa chambre, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des baisers, mais cela lui suffisait, la voir tous les jours était une joie sans laquelle il ne pouvait plus vivre. Seule Rebekah était au courant de leur relation et en était ravie.

Finn nageait dans le bonheur et parvenait même à supporter son statut de vampire, surtout depuis qu'il avait raconté toute la vérité à sa comtesse et qu'elle l'avait accepté comme il était. Il était fou d'elle et était persuadé qu'il n'aimerait jamais qu'elle, il avait donc pris une grande décision et avait demandé à sa fratrie de le rejoindre dans sa chambre lorsque tout le monde serait couché.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'un à un ses frères et sœur débarquèrent le premier fut Elijah, puis vint Kol, suivit par Rebekah et Klaus fut le dernier.

« Ah te voilà enfin !, s'exclama la seule fille de la famille lorsqu'il arriva.

-Désolé je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de Lucien qui ne voulait pas me quitter, s'excusa-t-il.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu ce problème si tu m'avais laissé le tuer, commenta Kol.

-Ou si tu ne l'avais pas transformé, ajouta Elijah.

-C'était un accident, se défendit-il, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup le regretter, reprit le plus jeune des garçons.

-Stop, on s'en moque royalement de Lucien maintenant, je vous signale que Finn avait quelque chose à nous dire, les coupa la petite blonde.

Les trois cadets masculins de Finn se turent et reportèrent leur attention sur lui, prêt à entendre la raison de leur présence ici.

-Merci beaucoup Rebekah, la remercia-t-il.

-Ce n'était rien, j'ai très envie de découvrir ce que tu nous veux, et j'en avais assez d'entendre ces idiots se disputer, déclara-t-elle.

-Finn tu comptes parler à un moment où il va falloir qu'on devine ?, s'impatienta le dernier des garçons.

-Je suis amoureux d'Aurora de Martel, et j'ai l'intention de la demander en mariage auprès de son père, révéla-t-il.

Ses trois frères se jetèrent des regards étonnés, aucun des trois ne savaient quoi répondre à cette annonce dont ils ne s'étaient pas doutés une seule seconde.

-C'est formidable, mes félicitations !, s'exclama ravie la blonde.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que contrairement à nous tu étais au courant de la relation qu'entretient Finn avec la fille du comte ?, demanda Elijah suspicieux.

-En effet je le savais, mais cela n'a rien de prodigieux, il suffisait simplement d'ouvrir les yeux et vous auriez pu aussi le découvrir si vous aviez été moins centrés sur vous-mêmes, signala-t-elle.

-Tu es sérieux à propos de ton désir de l'épouser ?, le questionna le seul garçon blond de la famille.

-Klaus tu crois que je pourrais plaisanter à propos d'un sujet aussi important ?, l'interrogea son aîné.

-Voyons Klaus si notre frère avait un sens de l'humour cela se saurait, se moqua le plus jeune des garçons.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel, ne préférant pas répondre à la taquinerie de Kol. Rebekah fixait le deuxième des plus âgés de sa famille, il avait sa mine sérieuse signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

-Elijah, se risqua-t-elle à l'appeler.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda le concerné.

-Finn je comprends que tu l'aimes et que tu veuilles qu'elle soit tienne mais réfléchis nous n'allons pas pouvoir prétendre éternellement que nous sommes les de Guise, surtout pas avec les écarts de conduite de Kol. Qu'adviendra-t-il le jour où nous serons obligés de fuir parce que notre père aura retrouver notre trace, tu l'emmèneras avec nous ?

-Si telle est sa volonté bien évidemment, si elle veut m'accompagner alors elle le pourra, affirma-t-il.

-Et son frère aussi ? Aurora est très proche de lui et je ne l'imagine pas quitter son château sans lui, reprit-il.

-C'est évident, Tristan est mon ami, il est donc naturel qu'il vienne avec nous, confirma-t-il.

-Quel discrétion, un groupe de cinq non pardon six vampires plus deux humains, c'est sûr qu'ainsi nous allons passer inaperçu, railla Kol.

-Au contraire, je pense que ce mariage en plus de faire plaisir à notre frère qui respire la joie de vivre comme jamais auparavant depuis qu'il est amoureux d'elle renforcerait notre couverture. Notre père ne soupçonnera pas un seul instant que nous puissions nous mélanger à des êtres humains pas pour une durée aussi prolongée. Il doit croire que nous changeons de place régulièrement, le contredit sa cadette.

-C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, commenta Klaus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ce mariage !, s'exclama son cadet.

-D'accord je ne te le dis pas, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Elijah, appela-t-il son autre frère à la rescousse.

-Rebekah marque un point, en nous intégrant parfaitement au milieu d'une population et si tu arrêtais de te faire remarquer avec tes petites activités nocturnes, père pourrait avoir plus de mal à nous repérer, supposa-t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas me voir heureux petit frère ?, lui demanda Finn.

-Si bien sûr que si, je dois même avouer que tu es déprimant, je sentais bien que tu étais différent depuis quelques temps mais je pensais que tu avais fini par apprécier ta nouvelle nature, raconta-t-il.

-Parfait alors c'est décidé notre frère Finn va se marier et nous ne reviendrons pas dessus !, se réjouit la jeune femme en souriant gaiement.

Elle se rapprocha ensuite de son plus vieux frère et l'étreignit tendrement en le félicitant plusieurs fois chaleureusement et sincèrement. Ils furent rejoint par les trois autres hommes qui à leur tour le félicitèrent et lui souhaitèrent tout le bonheur du monde. Il se sentait plus léger et moins mélancolique qu'avant, et était ravi d'avoir l'approbation de sa fratrie.

-Il est temps de regagner nos chambres, si quelqu'un nous surprenait il pourrait se poser des questions et s'interroger sur la raison de cette réunion. Klaus et Rebekah les vôtres sont les plus éloignées vous partirez en premier, Kol et moi irons après, informa Elijah. »

Les deux blonds quittèrent la pièce sans tarder, il avait raison, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur eux, ce n'était pas le moment. Les deux autres attendirent quelques minutes avant de les imiter. Lorsqu'il fut seul, Finn se mit à sourire, il espérait qu'elle dise oui et que son père soit aussi d'accord pour qu'elle se marie avec lui.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi le comte était parti à la chasse avec son fils Tristan, Elijah, Klaus et Kol. Il avait désisté prétextant qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller leur jeune sœur. Ceci était en réalité une mise en scène élaborée par les Mikaelson afin qu'il puisse faire sa demande sans danger.

Aurora, Rebekah et Finn se baladaient dans les jardins en fleurs des de Martel. L'endroit était immense et magnifique parfait pour de telles circonstances. Des bancs avaient été disposés à divers endroits afin de pouvoir se reposer.

« Je vais m'arrêter un instant et profiter du calme des lieux, annonça le vampire de sexe féminin.

-Tout va bien ?, demanda inquiète son amie.

-Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, mais ce jardin est tellement beau et tellement reposant que j'ai envie d'en profiter pendant un petit moment, la rassura-t-elle. Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, continuez je vous rejoindrai, poursuivit-elle.

-Tu ne préfères pas que l'on reste avec toi ?, la questionna son frère.

-Non merci Finn c'est très gentil de ta part mais toi et Aurora pouvez avancer, je désire simplement être seule quelques minutes.

-Lady Aurora voulez-vous marcher avec moi pour unique compagnie ?, lui proposa-t-il.

-Ce serait avec joie, répondit-elle en acceptant le bras qu'il lui tendait. »

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement sous le regard attendri de Rebekah qui espérait que tout se déroulerait comme prévu, ils formaient un si joli couple.

Finn savait que c'était le moment idéal mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et il avait peur de ruiner cet instant si elle refusait. Elle était si belle accrochée à son bras à lui sourire de toute son âme.

« Aurora, il faut que je te parle.

-Je t'écoute Finn, répondit-elle nerveuse.

Il avait interrompu sa promenade, il voulait qu'elle soit entièrement focalisée sur ses paroles.

-Aurora tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi, et ce depuis le premier instant où je t'ai vu lorsque tu es entrée dans la salle du trône. Tu as illuminé par ta seule présence toute la pièce bien plus que toutes les flammes des torches allumées. Tu me rends heureux comme personne, et tu continues à m'aimer malgré ma nature que beaucoup auraient trouvé repoussante. Tu es une femme que je ne devrais pas désirer ni aimer parce que tu es trop bien pour un être comme moi, celle grâce à qui j'ai encore l'impression d'être humain. Aurora veux-tu m'épouser ?, lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant délicatement les mains.

-Tu veux que je sois ta femme ?, demanda-t-elle ayant eu peur d'avoir mal compris.

-C'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, mais je comprendrais parfaitement si tu refusais, sache que je respecterai ta décision quelle qu'elle soit. Je...

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car la petite comtesse s'était élevée sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassait avec toute la force qu'elle possédait et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le vampire répondit à ses baisers et se baissa un peu afin qu'elle n'est pas à se surélever.

-Bien sûr que je le veux, j'étais simplement étonnée parce que ni mon père ni mon frère ne m'en ont parlé, expliqua-t-elle surprise.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'en savent rien, comme c'est toi que je veux épouser je trouvais cela légitime que tu sois la première à qui je fasse la demande, déclara-t-il.

Aurora était flattée qu'il ait passé outre les convenances et qu'il se soit adressé directement à elle. Elle était toujours la dernière qu'on mettait au courant de tout et en général lorsqu'une décision avait été prise on ne lui demandait pas son avis.

-Tu devrais en discuter avec Tristan, sans lui avouer que je suis au courant de ton projet. Mon frère te considère comme un ami et quelqu'un en qui il peur avoir confiance, si tu lui dis que tu veux m'épouser je suis presque certaine qu'il te donnera sa bénédiction. S'il croit qu'il est le premier à qui tu soumets l'idée il se sentira honoré et sera plus enclin à être favorable à notre union. Si tu as son approbation cela sera plus simple pour convaincre mon père, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Très bien alors je procéderai ainsi, acquiesça-t-il.

-Puis-je aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta sœur ?, demanda-t-elle

-M'annoncer quoi ?, questionna Rebekah qui les avait rejoint.

Aurora attendit d'avoir la permission de son amoureux avant de répondre à son amie.

-Ton frère Finn m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui, raconta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est formidable, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux, viens dans mes bras, se réjouit-elle en l'enlaçant. »

La comtesse était aux anges et avec les deux Mikaelson qu'elle adorait le plus, elle aimait Finn comme elle n'avait jamais aimé un homme et Rebekah était comme une sœur, elle la comprenait et était là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Le groupe qui était parti chasser n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, le trio décida donc de retourner dans la grande salle afin de les accueillir. Ils avaient décidé de laisser s'écouler plusieurs jours avant que Finn ne fasse part de ses sentiments envers Aurora à Tristan qui enivré par le plaisir de la chasse et de la mise à mort serait moins enclin à l'écouter. Patienter serait une torture mais il ne valait mieux pas brûler les étapes s'ils voulaient qu'il accepte.


End file.
